injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Poison Ivy/Quotes
Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Fancy meeting you here." - To Harley Quinn * "Your man Bruce was supposed to better care for the Green. All he's done is remodeled the concrete jungles Gotham and Metropolis. Where I sit, there's not much difference between him and Superman." - To Harley explaining why she joined The Society * "Grodd will keep his promises, or he'll be my next victim." - To Green Arrow * "The old days were fun..." * "...but these days I'm all business." - To Harley * "Sweet, sweet Harley. This time, you'll be a good girl for Mama..." - To Harley after she uses her pheromones to brainwash her to fight Cyborg or Catwoman * "Arkham gave us so many memories, Selina." * "Bewitching guards, late night poker...Mandatory shock therapy." * "Oh, that's right. You were spared. Thanks to your billionaire boy-toy." * "You're just dying to hurt me, aren't you Tin Man? It won't bring back what you lost. Especially below the waist.." - To Cyborg * "Poor Harley smelled the wrong roses and now she's going into shock." * "Bye, bye. Baby Doll." - To Harley * "Oh Cyborg. We don't have to fight." - If the player chooses Cyborg * "Let's kiss and make up." * "I have no more friends, Selina." - If the player chooses Catwoman * "All I have is the Green." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Have a kiss before dying?" * "A kiss will make it all better." * "Oops did I do that?" * "Let's kiss and make up." * "I can give you relief, honey." * "Where have you been all my life?" * "So many to kill, so little time" * "We could've been lovers." - After beating Swamp Thing in a match * "Tsk tsk Selina." - After beating Catwoman in a match * "I almost miss you sometimes" - After beating Harley Quinn in a match * "Go to sleep, Harley." - After beating Harley Quinn in a match Clash Defense Wagers * "Kiss me, lover!" * "Touch me. I dare you." * "I'll spit on your grave." * "Ready for more fun?" * "Give into me!" * "One kiss and you're dead." * "We could've had something." * "Did I mention I'm poison?" * "A kiss, Adam?" - Clash with Black Adam * "Eyes up here, kid." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Such a lovely mouth." - Clash with Black Canary * "You lack experience." - Clash with Firestorm or Supergirl Attack Wagers * "Not this season." * "Tempting, but no." * "Keep away from my children!" * "That well's been poisoned." * "That's debatable." * "I'm no damsel in distress." * "From you, Bruce?" - Clash with Batman * "I have that effect on men." - Clash with Firestorm, Bane, Sub-Zero * "I know." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Except a human problem." - Clash with Green Arrow * "Choke on it!" - Clash with Joker, Black Canary * "Sweaty Pig!" - Clash with Bane * "That's the point, Hal!" - Clash with Green Lantern Category:Quotes